


Glorificamus

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 200 word thingie that are Dom's thoughts watching a choir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorificamus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

  
_glorficamus, te laudamus, benedicimus_

The rows of people sat all dutifully facing the energetic director whose movements were their cue. With a uniform bobbing of hymn books as they took simultaneous deep breaths, they proceeded to channel heaven through human mouths. Billy can do that, and it's not always by means of singing or anything else involving lungs.

_te adoramus, glorificamus, gratias aeimus aoimus tibi_

This choir reminded me of him - well, maybe not that lady warbling in Italian - but the way they put every ounce of their heart into singing and never mind anyone watching. Only Billy rarely sang in front of others. I would pretend to go out and then creep back in and listen to whatever the little nightingale had stuck in his head.

_propter magnum, propter gloriam tuam, fili unigenite_

And then he'd find me, because there was no hiding from Billy for very long, not even if you were as sneaky as Viggo. He'd find me and as punishment lock me in his room and not let me out for hours. Though there'd be no more singing, it's still of course the best part.

_domine deus rex coelistis, deus pater omnipotens, agnus dei_

finis  



End file.
